Flower Field
by Professor Sage
Summary: One shot, BrotherxSister thing..A day where Raine and Genis spend time together, as they share their family bond together..


Sage: Uh.. a GenisxRaine ficcy. NO not the pairing, just brother sister thing. Y'know.. yay? xD

Raine: Yeh.. heh..

Sage: n-n;

Kratos: **Professor Sage doesn't own any Tales of Symphonia related things.. She only owns the song in here, which is callled " The Dance of Light and Darkness Within " **

Sage: Yup. Sad title for a song. But, oh well. Heh heh. Uh.. um.. Oh yeah, the **_things in this means flash back n-n;_**

Raine: She didn't kill me this time!

Sage: No, because .. well whatever. Reviewers get cookies, hope you like it!

* * *

It had been 2 months since everyone split up, Raine and Genis set out and tried to defeat the darkness in peoples hearts, touching many, but falling through most. They now lay in a field of flowers, watching the rising sun, just outside of Iselia Forest. Genis held his hands behind his head, watching the pearly white clouds drift endlessly into the clear blue sky. 

Raine on the other hand, had her hands lapsed delicately on her stomach, staring dazed at the clear blue sky.

" Sis? Hey sis.." Genis said cheerfully, sitting up, Raine looked to him, smiling a bit. She _had_ to hide everything so Genis would be happy. She wanted him happy..

" Yes Genis?" She replied.

" I was wondering..".

" Go on..?".

" Maybe.. no.. never mind." Genis lay back down again. Closing his eyes and letting the small breeze watch over his features. His sister sighed and looked back to the sky.

" It's a nice day.. don't let so much trouble you." Raine stated, closing her eyes.

" I could say the same about you." Was Genis' reply. Raine gasped and sat up, staring back at him.

" How did you..?" She asked, stunned.

" I know you, sis. Don't think I wouldn't know your trick. You fooled Lloyd and the others, but not me." Genis answered.

_Let the darkness _

_Engulf your heart.._

_Let the light grow dim.._

_Wait for the moment, _

_To seize your dreams.._

_Let the darkness _

_Engulf your soul.._

_And fall.. fall way_

_Down deep... Into _

_The darkness.._

Raine stared down at a nearby flower. It's color brightening the dull sky. She took a deep breath.

" Genis.. I'm sorry.. There's many things I think about.. and sometimes, there's just too much.." Raine admitted after a bit. Another small breeze swept over them.

" I know." Genis stated.

" Do you?" Raine asked. Silence drifted in between them. Raine finally got up, brushing the flower pedals off her. Then extended her hand to her little brother. He stared up at her, then took it, accepting her helping him up.

They walked slowly back, and upon hearing a noise, Genis whirled around and gasped.

" Sis! L-look out!" He cried, but the words came out to slow, for she stopped and turned around and was greeted by a burst of lightning magic. The ball crackled around Raine as she cried out in pain and fell down, knocked out.

" Such an unfortunate twosome.." A ragged voice said. Both mages stared at each other, Genis burning with rage.

" You'll pay for that!" He yelled, taking out his kendama, mana swirled around him as he balanced the weapon. " _Gentle winds.. gather before me and transform into blades of air.. Cyclone!_".

_Dancing in the mist of the shadows,_

_She reaches out, and cries to you.._

" _Why must you forget me so.."._

_You stare helplessly as you fall back,_

_Reaching out to them,_

_As the darkness engulfs you once more.._

The other mage fell back into the cyclone as winds whirled her about. She retreated back, scared.

" No one messes with me.. or my sister.." Genis said quietly, dropping his kendama and kneeling beside his barely conscious sister.

" G..Genis, thank you.." She weakly said, smiling feebly.

" You saved me lots of times before.. so it was nothing." Genis said quietly. " Are you okay?".

" Yes.. now that she's gone.. could, we rest here for a bit? I'm.. afraid that took some mana.." Raine whispered, although Genis could hardly hear. He nodded as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Sighing of relief, he watched her chest rise and fall, she looked so peaceful.. like nothing could ever hurt her. He looked up at the sky again. So much _had_ hurt her.. hurt her so bad should could hardly do anything...

_Let the darkness_

_ Engulf your heart.._

_Let the light grow dim.._

_Wait for the moment, _

_To seize your dreams.._

_Let the darkness_

_ Engulf your soul.._

_And fall.. fall way down deep.._

_Into the darkness.._

" _**Stay back! I won't let you hurt him!" Raine cried, she was small, and scared. Holding her dear baby brother Genis, as the rain fell on them. Her tear stained face etched with determination as she breathed hard. The insect monster reared up and went forth, attempting to hurt her. She cried out and ran back, she stumbled and Genis rolled out of her hands. Screaming, as something sharp dug into her foot. She reached for Genis and tried not to cry as he did. Where was her mommy? Wasn't her mommy coming too?**_

" _**Genis!" Raine cried, wincing and biting her lip, the sharp thing let go of her foot and she heard something behind her. Dragging herself over to the crying Genis, she held him tight and hushed him. **_

" _**It'll be okay.. soon.." She whispered to him, he stopped and stared at her. " I.. hope..". Then the world went black.**_

_What will you dream _

_Of, as the visions_

_Dance through your mind..?_

_Slowly forgetting things _

_Your heart embraces_

_You fall deeper into_

_The darkness, grasping_

_Nothing but the small _

_Hope etched within you.._

Genis remembered well that moment. He cried for his dear sister's life, she got sick, really sick after that, and they were taken under care of an inn keeper. Sighing, he looked about. He wondered what the others were doing. Something probably more fun, he smiled slightly. All he wanted to know, was that his sister would be okay.

Time passed by as Genis found himself getting tired, but forced himself to stay awake and alert. Something moved and he was embraced, he whimpered.

" Shh.. it's alright Genis, don't be scared.." A soothing voice said softly.

" I'm so glad you're okay.. you scared me!" The little half elf cried, once again, like he did so many years ago.

" Don't worry yourself, okay?" Raine said, smiling. Letting him go, before the two got up.

" Okay.." Genis mumbled, they'd both worry about each other.

_Forget the Darkness growing fast,_

_Let the light shine through,_

_Swirl through your dreams.._

_Let the light cleanse through,_

_And climb, climb up to the light,_

_To the light.._

As they were walking back, Genis couldn't stop a thought from piercing his head.

" Say, sis?" Genis asked.

" Hmm?".

" Why _are_ you afraid of water.." Genis asked, Raine stopped. Looking to him. He stopped and turned around, afraid he shouldn't had asked that question.

" When.. we were running, from.. guards and them all.. I.. fell off the boat, and.. darkness washed over me, and.. it was so cold.. I could hardly see the stars in the night sky.. it terrified me, but.. mother pulled me back into the boat.." Raine said softly, tears welling up, and slid down her face.

" I'm sorry Raine.." Genis said quietly, not knowing what to say.

" But.. when the time comes, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, even if it means swimming." Raine said, forcing a smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. Genis laughed a bit then hugged her.

" I think it'll be _me_ protecting _you._" Genis corrected.

" Oh really?" Raine asked, amused, she picked him up like a baby and kept walking.

" Stop it!" Genis cried, flustered.

_Dancing in the mist of the light,_

_She reaches out, and cries to you.._

" _Will you keep your promise?"._

_You stare helplessly as you fight_

_Back, thinking, I'll never be free.._

_With just you and me.._

_Dancing in the light of darkness,_

_The truth holds within, will you_

_Trust yourself and fly free..?_

_Later..._

Raine turned the page to her book, reading. She didn't hear the door creak open, and footsteps come to her. It was sunset, now, quite late.

" Um.. sis?" Genis said, quietly so he wouldn't disturb her as much.

" Oh, yes?" Raine answered, putting the book down and turned full attention to him.

" Come eat dinner, I made it especially to you!" Genis said happily. Raine slightly opened her mouth but words never came out. Genis smiled. " You don't have to say anything. Thanks for being my sister, that cares for me like a mother.".

" Genis..".

" Come on! Before it gets cold." Genis said, and with that he left. Raine smiled to herself, sliding off her bed and walking out the door, closing it behind her. She guessed she was really lucky to have such a brother, she didn't know what she'd be doing now if she was alone, without any family.. Silently thanking Martel, she walked down the hall..

_With just you and me.._

_Dancing in the light of the darkness,_

_The truth holds within..._

_Will you trust yourself and.._

_Fly Free?_

_Or push it away and fall back?_


End file.
